


Start Without Us

by teand



Category: Leverage
Genre: Drabble, Episode Tag, Multi, OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-23
Updated: 2009-09-23
Packaged: 2017-10-31 23:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teand/pseuds/teand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, did y'all notice how Parker and Eliot and Hardison came in late to that last meeting Nate was having with their client? Did you wonder why?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Start Without Us

**Author's Note:**

> Episode tag to 209 The Lost Heir Job

"We are really, really late," Parker announced, shimmying into her sweater while Eliot peered under the couch for his left boot.

"I'm not going downstairs without... Found it! Think Nate'll notice we went missing together?" he asked, standing and pulling the boot on.

Parker shrugged. "He's going to notice Alec's in your shirt."

"What? Hardison!"

"Explains why it's so short," Alec muttered as Eliot efficiently stripped him.

"Bite me. When do you wear plaid?"

"I was distracted. And I think this proves," he added, as they ran out the door, "it's mathematically impossible to have a quickie with three people."


End file.
